


Action figure theatre: Kirk, Spock and Bones on the Easter egg hunt

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: "You're doing it wrong, Spock!"





	Action figure theatre: Kirk, Spock and Bones on the Easter egg hunt

Easter egg hunt. 

"You're doing it wrong, Spock!"

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/QMX/Easteregg%20Hunt%20600%20x%20527.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/QMX/Easter%20egg%20bird%20600%20x%20559.jpg.html)


End file.
